Queen of Valeduhm
by LoxyTheBee
Summary: Valeduhm: The heaven for Dragons. The most powerful and sacred place to Dragons. But, when they find a girl that might have the ability to tap into Valeduhm's power, what will happen? And, is the magic council working with the Dragons? And, since this was all "What-If's," why was it such a big deal? *Rated M because adult themes, and to be safe XD* *First mainly NaLu story!*
1. Chapter 1

**FAIRYTAILWEEABOO**

 **PRESENTS**

 _ **QUEEN OF VALEDUHM**_

 _ **~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**_

 _7 Dragons were all in their human form, discussing over a table. They were unmistakable, even in human form. First, was Grandeeney. Then, was Igneel. Metalicana. Weisslogica. Skiadrum. Acnologia. And, finally, the Dragon ruler, Mykarth. Igneel was the first to speak up," So, why did you call us here, Mykarth," he questioned, knowing this must be business. Mykarth sighed, and then answered," No matter if you don't like each other. We are the main 7. The Dragons that all of our kind look up to. For now, at least. Today we need to reunite. We have found a girl…" He sighed again, sounding exasperated," We have found out this human girl, inside her mother's stomach still, might be able to tap into…This girl, she might tap into Valeduhm." The Dragons gasped at this. Valeduhm was essentially Dragon Heaven. What could they do about this 'problem?' Acnologia was the first to stand, saying," Couldn't we just kill her?" Mykarth sighed, and said," I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. We would have to kill the mother as well," he said," and, Valeduhm might go unstable. Nothing is final, either." Then, Grandeeney said," Nothing IS final. We have to wait and see." Igneel commented," But, what if she could? What would we do? And, what if we were too late?" Mykarth then answered," If she could, and we weren't too late, we would eliminate her. If we were too late…to be honest…nobody knows what would happen. Valeduhm could blow up, and wipe Earthland out as well, or could become even greater than before. But, we DO know we don't want to play risky." Igneel felt some anger bubble up at him from the unfairness, and said," What is this girl's name anyways? And, where does she live?" Mykarth then said," If everyone promises not to kill her before instruction, I will tell. If you break that promise, you will be exiled out of this council, out of this world even, and sent to Vormar, the Realm of the Lost Promise. So, I recommend you can make accommodations." Everyone agreed, and agreed to be witnesses of each other, for court. Then, he revealed," Her name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia. She lives in a small city called Naporia. Her mother recently moved there, to get away from the father. And, the mother of course brought her with her, since she brought her ladybits as well." Igneel and Metalicana snickered at that, since they were the least mature, but though Metalicana would never admit it, most good natured out of all of them. Then, Skiadrum asked," What magic does her mother use, Layla?" Mykarth was astonished, and said," You know Lalya?!" Skiadrum blushed, since he was in human form, and said," M-Maybe… But, she uses celestial spirit magic, correct?" Weisslogica poked Skiadrum in the side with his elbow, and said," Come on, you can tell us~!" Skiadrum blushed harder, and answered," ImayormaynothaddatedLayla,andthenleftherbecauseIwasactuallyadragon…" Then, Igneel said," What the fuck did you just say?!" Then, Skiadrum said again," I may or may not had dated Layla, and then left her because I was actually a dragon…" and, he frowned at the last bit. Everyone stared, and then shook it off. But, then Mykarth said," This case is closed for now. We will NOT kill this Heartfillia girl, understand?" Acnologica and Metalicana grunted, but agreed. Then, Mykarth added," You all may return to your children." With that, everyone took their leave. But, what effects of this meeting have on the future?_


	2. Just Quick and Probably Last AN!

**One thing: Sorry for interrupting the story! X3 GOMEN, GOMEN! But, I just want to say 2 things: 1. Thank you for all the early support! :3 I appreciate it so much! 2. Don't be afraid to PM me! I PM a lot of people…hehehe…So, if you have any questions about the story, since I usually don't like to interrupt it, just PM me if you have any questions! Bai~!**


End file.
